


Down

by noughtart, WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Series: Fanart of DbD team [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Blood, Cuts, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noughtart/pseuds/noughtart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Дэнни опять шныряет там, где ему быть не положено.Danny is again lurking where he shouldn't be.
Series: Fanart of DbD team [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, [DBD team] 3. Визуал G-PG





	Down

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки | Useful links:  
> Убийца | Killer: [Дэнни Джонсон (Гоуст Фейс)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82_%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81) | [Danny Johnson (The Ghost Face)](https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Danny_Johnson_alias_Jed_Olsen), [Фредди Крюгер (Кошмар)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%80) | [Freddy Krueger (The Nightmare)](https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Frederick_)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/796719d9b32e47bc28a8379f3864f6e0/2eb213bee0ea5207-fa/s1280x1920/024c47f567a7685cad138b856160b8d66dd13188.jpg)


End file.
